dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Scouter
you should add that gokus power lvl is over 9000 communication? how did vegeta and nappa find out about the dragon balls? this page used to be a lot more thorough about them. Here's a mistake I noticed: Babidi's device measured ENERGY, not powerlevels. They're are two very different things. - Govalant Translations (Again) Being unable to log in is a lot of fun. Boy howdy. Stupid Hughes... I can log in and stayed logged in now. o_o; Anyway, again I ask, how about a translation chart for the symbols on the scouters to English numbers? It couldn't be that hard to figure out unless, for some reason, they used a different numbering system were the scouters came from... ~ Doc Lithius U|T| ] 05:29, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Scouter colours In relation to the different colours of scouters, when I first watched Dragon Ball Z, I was always under the impression that the colour of the scouter was merely based on rank. For example, important leaders of frieza's tended to have red scouters (Vegeta and frieza), blue most likely representing second rank (Nappa and Zarbon, who convenitenly served directly under the red scouter wearing Vegeta and Frieza respectively) and green merely represented third and lower ranks (all the troops in Frieza's army and raditz). The exception to this rule seems to be the Ginyu force, who all have Green, though this maybe because the Ginyu force count has hired minions of low necessity as frieza merely called them as replacement to all the minions that had been killed up to that point, and giving frieza a red scouter (or it was a continuity error that remained). I don't think at any point the colours meant how advanced they were. Although if it does have nothing to do with rank as well, then I would conclude that the colour of the scouters is merely personal preference. 03:49, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :The scouters are not based on rank. They are based on models and units; some wear the older models, whilst others wear the newer ones, whatever they get their hands on. Zarbon and Dodoria essentially hold the same rank, so their rank plays no role, but Zarbon has a lower model scouter as it breaks when the power level of 22,000 is read, while Dodoria's reads over 24,000. These have nothing to do with rank, they're just model units and model capacity. - 05:13, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Finding dragonballs? It seems as if scouters can find the dragon balls.manga fox--MarioY 07:02, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Nope, the scouters find people. In Namek, there were very few people, and it seems that in every village there existed at that time, there was a Dragonball. So actually, they were using the scouters to detect Namekians, which in turn led them to the dragonballs.--Sega381 23:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Crawlers??? Scouters are called "rastreadores" in the letin amercian version, a more acuarate translationthan "crawlers" would be "Trackers" Over 9000! Should Over 9000 be even MENTIONED in this article? --Silver Sinspawn 07:07, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :No, it shouldn't. It belongs in a trivia section for internet jokes, or in a "see also" in the same area. Not on actual definitive articles. - 16:30, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Not a trademark Why does the trivia mentions about Starfox wearing scouters? as long as i know the scouters didn't appeared for the first time on DBZ franchise. i seen scouters in most of futuristics japanese animations, mangas and games with characters wearing scouters. Nitro from Bomberman also wears a scouter, i don't remember a lot of characters from other japanese franchises, but i pretty sure i seen them already in many of them. you will get notice when you play and see many futuristic franchise that characters wear scouters. but is not DBZ to being the firsts. What? During the Buu Saga, the wizard Babidi can be seen to have a device that calculates ''kili levels. However, the units of measure are much larger, being that Full Power Super Saiyan Goku's level was calculated to be around 3,000 kilis (and 300 killis was enough to destroy a planet). In contrast, Goku surpassed the 3,000 reading on earlier scouters even before he confronted Nappa during the Vegeta Saga, and long before he ever became a Super Saiyan. The device was also used to measure the unusual power of Super Saiyan 2 Gohan at the World Tournament when he powered up in front of Kibito, though his power level was never stated.'' Who said, that 1 kili is the same as a 1 from a scouter? It's the same with Kilometers and miles. That musst be diffrend things--SoranPanoko 09:36, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I think you misread it.... 01:09, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Newer models also have a limit. This article states that the newer scouter models dont have a reading limit. But the scouter Frieza ( normal form ) is seen using while fighting Vegeta ( wich was the newest model that the ginyu force brought with them) is seen exploding in this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIEEm2QH3Wg at 2:33 Assuming Friezas power in that form was 530,000 as he said to Nail, and seeing as Vegeta is grabbing hands with Frieza and both look like they are about the same strength im assuming that Vegetas battle power is around 530,000 then we would asime thats roughly the limit for the newest scouter model. Feel free to point out any mistakes. actually it just exploded do to coming in contact with a high energy arua not scanning any energySuperSaiyanKrillin 22:38, May 27, 2011 (UTC)